Pokemon: Underage Wedding
by icecreamhendrix
Summary: The hardest part was convincing Norman. Advanceshipping. AshxMay. Rated M for lemon in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Well, it's Valentine's Day weekend, AND it's a three-day weekend, so I figure I should right something more romantic than my rock-star epic Ash's Ladder. Of course, I need to add my own little twist to it, or it's just not me :)  
**

* * *

He hated tuxedos. They were always so restrictive in body movement, especially in his netheregions. The shirt always squeezed his chest and made it hard for him to breathe, and the collar/tie combination made his neck itch uncontrollably. On top of that, if he ever tried to scratch himself, or loosen his shirt, someone (usually his mother or Misty) would reprimand him for something. On top of _that_, none of his tuxes ever looked remotely fashionable. He was convinced that the tuxedo was invented by women to make men look as plain and unobtrusive as possible, so a girl's beauty would pop in comparison. But, Ash Ketchum was willing to make the sacrifice today, for her.

At the tender age of 16, today was his wedding day. To the love of his life, May Maple.

* * *

As he was waiting for his bride to appear before him, his mind flashed back to that wonderful day. The day he proposed to her. They had been traveling with each other for two years, but they had always been accompanied by one person or another. One day, as if by a miracle, they had some time to spend alone. Their pokemon were getting a check-up at the nearby Pokemon Center, and Brock and Max stayed inside the Center to watch a special competition. Now, just the two of them sat next to each other on a grassy hill. Ash stared into the eyes of the girl he pined for: May.

_Now or never_, he pep-talked in his mind, _I'm just gonna dive in and see if this'll work_.

"M-May?"

"Hmm?"

"I've got a question for you."

"Okay. What?

"Have you ever though about your future?"

That struck May as odd. Since when has Ash ever thought ahead of the next battle? Where was he going with this?

"Not really. Why?"

"I'm just curious. What do you think your going to do after you become top coordinator?"

"Uh, I dunno, I've never given it much thought. I just figured whatever is gonna happen will happen, and I'd deal with it then."

"Well, give it some thought now."

"Okay." May laid back down on the emerald grass and closed her eyes. Unbeknownst to the young girl, Ash was silently watching her, taking in every detail he could. He noticed her bandanna had gone slightly loose, letting her hair tickle her thin cherry-colored lips, in contrast to her ivory, almost marble-quality skin. He also couldn't help but visually appreciate her bosom, already so well-developed at such a young age. As his eyes drifted down to her slender stomach, goal being to view her toned legs, May slowly sat up, and Ash turned his head away to hide his blush.

"I guess... I don't know. It's kinda impossible to know what your future is. I'm just going to enjoy now." May explain, with a slight blush at the end.

The young trainers fidgeted, perfectly aware of the uncomfortable air that permeated around them. Finally, May realized part of the reason why Ash asked her this.

"So Ash, where do you see yourself in the future?"

Finally, Ash was breaking ground. Now all he hoped was that he didn't wimp out in the end. Pokemon battles were easy, love was hard.

Ash grinned, "Well, after I become a Pokemon master, I can imagine myself somewhere in Eastern Kanto, on a big ranch, where all my pokemon can stay and relax and do whatever they want all day."

May smiled, "That sounds nice, Ash.."

"Wait, there's more," Ash's face suddenly became very serious, "There's a family with me. My family. A son that looks just like his grandmother, and two daughters, named Jordan and Dinah, and a wife, the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyed on. Her chestnut brown hair shining in the sunlight, perfectly accenting her porcelain skin, and the deepest blue eyes ever created."

May was taken aback. She had never known Ash to be such a wordsmith. It was almost scary. Then, the details of the woman he describe suddenly clicked, and she gasped.

"Ash..."

He put a finger to her lips. "May, do you know who the woman in my fantasy is? I'll tell you; it's you. It was always you, May. I could never imagine my life with anyone else but you. I..I love you, May, and I'm pretty sure I always have, since the day I met you."

May started to sob quietly, her hands over her mouth in disbelief. Ash became disheartened, until May let go of her mouth and wrapped her arms around Ash, passionately kissing him.

"I love you too Ash. I never dreamed you felt the same way I do, and this is the happiest day of my life." She kissed him again, this time much more timidly, more particularly.

Ash was dizzy. Kissing her was a dream come true, and during the kiss, a wave of surrealism washed over his body. In his transcendental state of mind, he let go of his inhibitions.

"Marry me."

May stared at him in disbelief, but only for a moment. Her mood was so elated, she wasn't thinking very clearly, and she gave an answer that no one would have expected.

"Okay, Ash, I'll marry you."

* * *

Of course, they were minors, so they couldn't legally get married without their parent's permission. Ash, at first, figured maybe it would be best until they were both legally of age. May wasn't terribly happy with this decision, and that's why she decided to travel across Johto by herself for a while. Eventually, she built up the courage to tell Ash she didn't want to wait anymore. Ash broke down, and together they asked their parents a question they didn't think they would face for years.

Convincing Norman was the hardest part. The part of him that was a celebrity was worried what his daughter getting wed at such a young age would do to his public image. The part of him that was an older man didn't think it was proper for children to be rushing into something so life changing. But mostly, the part of him that was a father couldn't let go of the pure image he had of his daughter, couldn't stand the knowledge of a teenage boy, even one as responsible as Ash, taking her innocence yet. Eventually, however, they wore him down, and he gave his official consent. Caroline was apprehensive at first, but fully trusted Ash would take care of her baby. Delia was simply thrilled that her baby wasn't gay, or ending up with that callous witch Misty.

And now, after months of planning, today was the day he became legally bound with the love of his life.

Suddenly, A piano started playing 'Here Comes the Bride'. Ash looked up expectantly, eager to see his love. He wouldn't be disappointed. First, the bridesmaids Solidad and Kelly, wearing frilled dresses in an awful pea soup green color, came first down the path. May wanted an outdoors wedding, so the wind kept trying to blow their skirts up. Next came the flower girl, Brock's sister Suzie. Brock made the suggestion, and Ash felt that, since he was ousted as best man, he owed him as much. She tossed the fake rose petals across the path, until she finally stood next to Solidad. Ash cringed at the false petals, bitterly reminded of his past competition.

That feeling disappeared as soon as he looked up. Her white spaghetti-strap dress and cotton veil covering her face encompassed his attention. She help a bouquet of purple daisies, at her parents' request, and her eponymous father linked arm around that of his 14-year old daughter. Slowly, they stood under the archway they were to be married under, with the catholic priest standing on a pedestal, considerably taller than the two teenagers. Ash wasn't catholic, he was truthfully atheist, but he couldn't ask May to let go of her belief in God just for him. Not even wed yet, and he was already whipped.

He felt a grip on his shoulder; it was his best man, Gary.

"Don't be so nervous, you'll do fine."

Ash hoped he was right. He lifted the veil off of May's face, and stared deeply into the eyes he wished he could drown in.

* * *

_May, do you remember Oscar and Andi? That insufferable older couple we met a few months after we started traveling together? How they always went on about how their love was stronger than ours? Well, they were right about one thing: I was already in love with you by the time we met them, and I had to hide my disappointment when you declared we weren't together. But I guess that doesn't matter now. They were still wrong, though. I know, without question, that I love you more than any man on Earth could ever love another person. May, I love you more than Pikachu, and I promise that if the two of you were in danger, I would gladly save you before even looking at him. He can shock me all he wants to later, but that won't make it any less true. May, I love you, and I promise to protect and nurture you for the rest of my life, and to take care of you with every fiber of my being._

* * *

_I remember the night after the Kanto Grand Festival. I was still crying after Solidad beat me, my confidence in pieces. I locked myself in my room and threw my face in a pillow, too ashamed of myself to talk to anyone. That was when I heard a knock on the door. Somehow, you could tell I was sad, and you wanted to make me feel better. But I didn't want to feel better, I just wanted to drown in my own self-pity, so I told you to go away, and I said some things I'm not proud of. Then, you did the most amazing thing. You busted the door lock, and walked in. I threw the alarm clock at you, hitting you square in the chest, but you still wouldn't stop. You walked over, you embraced me, and told me everything was going to be alright, and you weren't going to leave my side until I stopped crying. It was at that moment that I knew my crush had blossomed into full-blown love. Ash, I love you, and I promise to care for you and comfort you with every fiber of my being, and that I'll be with you for the rest of my life._

* * *

**This is NOT the end. I plan next chapter to be about their honeymoon.**

**This would have been much longer, but I don't know much about wedding ceremonies. It seems I can only write in 2000-word burst, doesn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or Say Anything, or any song by Peter Gabriel  
**

**WOOHOO! I finally wrote a chapter longer than 3000 words. I'm so proud of myself! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this, and Happy Valentine's Day.**

**I don't remember if Ash actually visited Seafoam Island or met Articuno there in the anime, but for the sake of the story, let's say he did.  
**

* * *

"It's beautiful!"

May was gaping at her honeymoon suite. It had beige carpeting, and red wallpaper and a pink pattern of thin stripes. The layout of the entire room was a an L-shape, with a bathroom door and closet occupying the blind spot. To the right of her was a beautiful chestnut vanity, with gold handles on the drawers and a oval mirror attached to it. The entire left wall was a giant window, with a balcony on the other side to view the breathtaking imagery of the Seafoam Islands. But what May loved most was the bed. Cream sheets, red pillows, and a large backboard carved in the shape of a giant heart. The only thing that concerned her was the lack of a television, but she figured maybe she would call the front desk about that tomorrow.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach. She looked up just in time for her new husband to steal a kiss from her. Not that she minded, of course.

Ash, for some reason, felt that, because they were going to a tropical resort for their honeymoon, it was the perfect excuse to break out the set of Samoan shirts his father gave him for a wedding present, as well as donning a pair of cheap swimming trunks. The kind without any inner netting. May could barely look at the tacky tropical patterns without gagging, but said nothing for now. She would train him sooner or later, might as well let him have his fun now. May, on the other hand, had a competent fashion sense. Her bandanna, pending trademark, was forsaken tonight. She had on a lavender tank top, matching shorts, and a fine pair of sandals decorated with fake purple stones. She was in a purple mood, whatever that meant. Regardless, it complimented her slim build eloquently, unlike Ash, who looked as if he dressed in the dark.

That hardly mattered now of course. They were here. Their flight was delayed, because Team Rocket, once again, thought now was the perfect time to snatch Pikachu. After blasting off again, Gary and Dawn, their escorts, suggested that they take care of Pikachu while the happy couple had fun. Pikachu was only happy to jump at the offer: he didn't want to be personally privy to their activities. In fact, the only pokemon that the two brought with them were Blaziken and Charizard, for just in case reasons.

Ash and May set their luggage, and May turned to repeat her hubby's actions.

May eventually broke the kiss, "I love you, Ashy."

Ash stared at those big blue doe-eyes he loved so much, "I love you too, pumpkin."

May giggled, and skipped to the bathroom to wash up. The next flight to Seafoam didn't take off until 10:30, so by the time they got here it was a little past midnight, and they were understandably sleepy. Ash unbuttoned his tropical shirt, and stripped down to his boxer short, grinning inwardly out of excitement. He had to exert every bit of self-control he could muster to not sprint to the bed. When he calmed down, he also expressed disappointment at the lack of a television, although perhaps not for the reason May did. He glanced at the endtable and saw a remote labeled "TV", and figured maybe the couple before them broke it, or something similar.

May came out of the bathroom with nothing on but her undercoverings. She blushed at her lack of modesty, but figured that this is what married couples do, and moved past her insecurities. Ash's eyes lit up at the sight of his lovely wife, but tried his best to remain smooth.

He stretched his arms, "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed. Care to join me?"

May couldn't contain her blush, but smiled, "I'd love to, honey."

She crept ever so slowly, and lifted up the covers to make room next to her betrothed.

Ash couldn't contain himself any longer. He gently grabbed her shoulder, slid his palm across to the small of her back, and tongue kissed her. This continued on for several more moments, until finally Ash's hands made contact with her bra strap. He positioned them to unhook it, when he felt a push back.

"A-Ash, please don't."

This surprised Ash. After all, she was wearing that blue laced bra and pantie set he bought her; didn't she want the same thing he did? Or was she just being a cocktease? Regardless, Ash didn't get angry, but he was still curious.

"But May, your wearing..." He gestured to her attire. May suddenly became aware of how provocative she was dressed.

"I-I'm sorry, Ash. I know you want us to...do that, and I do too, but I'm not ready for that yet."

Ash's eyes became downtrodden. May turned away from him, afraid that he was mad at her. Instead, she only felt a hand start to slowly rub her shoulder as he spoke.

"No, May. I'm the one who should be sorry. I tried to force you into doing something you didn't want to, and I didn't even consider your feelings. I promise, you don't have to do anything you don't want to until your ready. Will you forgive me?"

May whipped her head around, almost in tears from her husband's response.

"Of course I'll forgive you, Ash. I couldn't possibly be mad at you for something like this. But, for right now, let's just go to sleep."

Ash nodded, and switched his lamp off. May did the same, and soon the young couple were dreaming in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Ash awoke to find he was by himself on the bed, and after shaking himself from his drowsiness, he shot up into a sitting position. He looked around, saw that the bathroom door was closed, and heard a sink running in there. He got up, and trotted to the door, after which he gave a rapid knock.

"Babe, are you in there?"

May gave a low grunt to signify 'yes'. Ash knock again.

"Can I join you? I wanna get moving' as fast as possible."

After a moment of May contemplating this, she opened the door slowly, motioning him in.

The bathroom was nothing special: A double-sink, a john, a tub, and shower curtains with little hearts everywhere. Ash had seen so many hearts in one day, it almost made him barf, but he persevered through it for the girl he loved.

May stilled had on the lace underwear from last night, but her hair was much less kept than usual, and it flowed freely down her back in long, brown waves. She was brushing her teeth, and Ash decided that he should probably follow suit.

After they were done grooming themselves, they went to their respective suitcases and opened them. Ash had no problem picking out a second pair of cheap trunks, seeing as he had only brought a week's worth of clothes. May had considerably more trouble, but eventually pick out a pink bikini set with flower patterns across it. She turned toward the bathroom again.

"I'm gonna go change. No peeking!"

As she walked on, a hand grabbed hers by surprise.

"May, c'mon. I mean, last night was one thing, but we're married now. We're most likely going to see each other naked a lot from now on. You don't need to hide anything from me."

May was blushing, but Ash continued, "I love you, May. I think your beautiful, and I don't know why your so quick to question that. You don't need to be so self-conscious."

After a moment, May looked up and gave him a peck on his cheek, showcasing her agreement. May reached back and undid her bra, and let it fall to the ground. Next, her panties slid off, and all that was left of her was...her. Ash had imagined in his daydreams what her birthday suit looked like, but nothing compared to the real thing. He couldn't resist moving in for a gentle kiss. He also tried to wrap his arms around her, but she grabbed his arms, reminding Ash of his senses.

"I'm sorry, May. Your just so beautiful."

May shook her head, "Don't apologize, Ash. You only gave me a compliment, and I appreciate it, but I'm still not ready for that."

Ash nodded, and they both changed into their swimwear.

* * *

The sun was making the water glisten and the sand smoothen. If it weren't for their choice of light clothing, they would most likely be sweating profusely. As it stood now, they only did so at a comfortable pace, along with the other beachgoers: A family of six with four young children and an exasperated mother, an adorable gay couple, and a pair of newlyweds significantly older than Ash and May. The two young people sat under a shared umbrella, purple with yellow polka-dots that May picked out, and a single large beach towel with a Horsea printed on it. For now, they were content with holding hands and enjoying each other's company, relaxing and basking in the sun.

May booked them on a trip to Seafoam Cave this afternoon, and Ash suggested that they spend some time together on the beach before heading there. Ash had been to the cave before; he met Articuno there once, but May had never been, and she had heard it was breathtaking to look at. Ash thought it was okay, bu way too cold; they would have to change once again before heading out.

After a while, May had an idea for something they could do to pass the time.

"Hey, Ash! Let's go swimming!"

"Sure, that sound great."

Ash stood up, and help his wife to her feet. He couldn't help but stare at her silky smooth legs, and embraced her, kissing her neck once. May giggled, but broke the hug.

"Betcha I can beat you there, Ash!"

"Oh no you can't!"

They raced to the cerulean water. May did in-fact beat her husband there, but Ash got revenge by starting a splash war. After a minute of this, May drifted into her love, and kissed him passionately. The young couple stared into each other's eyes, holding each other, and connect their lips again, tongues wrestling for dominance. Eventually, Ash gave way, and allowed his pumpkin to explore his mouth playfully.

Suddenly, May felt something wrap around her stomach that didn't belong to her husband.

May felt this object pulled her away from her husband very violently, but Ash didn't know what was going on until she was at least a foot in the air, held there by what looked like a giant tentacle. Then, the water parted, pushing Ash back to shore, and a large metal robat shell in the shape of a giant Tentacool emerged, with a familiar red R plastered on its forehead. A speakerphone came on.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"And in ya ears!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

A familiar trio, consisting of a blue haired effeminate man, and red haired trashy woman holding a megaphone, and a sneering Meowth, emerged from atop the machine.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth's da name!"

"We're Team Rocket..."

They screamed in unison, "and we're in your face!"

A white light flash behind Jessie, "Wo-bbuffet!"

Ash's face contorted in anger, "Team Rocket, what do you think your doing here!"

Jessie laughed in a condescending manner, "Please twerp, haven't you figured it out by now? We're here for Pikachu!"

May coughed from the seawater. The tentacle was significantly lower than before, and she was swallowing some.

Ash shouted, "Pikachu's not even here! We left him at home after you attacked us last time."

The trio grew a confused look on their faces, and they looked over the area.

"Jessie, he's right. I don't see that overweight mouse anywhere."

Jessie became visibly enraged, "Well who cares! We'll just take the twerpette and hold her for ransom or something!"

James tilted his head, "Do you really think we'll get that much money for her?"

Jessie slapped him for his stupidity, "Of course we will! She's the daughter of a gym leader! All gym leaders are wealthy and well-connected! After all, they're celebrities! We'll plenty of dough for her scrawny hide."

Meowth spoke up, "Are you sure about that Jessie?"

While the three stooges were busy bickering, Ash ran to the duffel bag they brought with them, and retrieved one of the pokeballs they brought with them. He threw it, fearing for his wife's safety.

The sphere popped open, and out popped a bipedal bird-like monster that gave off the impression of a Bruce Lee impersonator.

"Blaze!" Blaziken screamed.

Ash hoped to pull out Charizard instead, but there wasn't time to rummage for him as well, so he hoped Blaziken would listen to him.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut to cut May free from that tentacle!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Blaziken leaped into the air and landed next to the gaggle of morons. His left talon started to glow, and he swiped it against the metal appendage, separating it from the main body.

Ash leaped into the ocean to safe his beloved, but before Team Rocket could counter with their own strategy, Ash barked a new command.

"Take out that damned thing with Overheat!"

Once again, Blaziken jumped up, landed on the beach, and drew in a large breath. His whole body began to glow red, and he let loose a large blast of fire against the shell, and it flew into the air.

"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash could hardly care less about how many time they blasted off, he was too busy swimming to shore. He dragged his wife onto the shore. Miraculously, she was still conscious, but she was still coughing an awful lot. Ash rubbed her back, worried she would faint soon.

Eventually, she vomited all the seawater she swallowed. She was so scared and cold that she began to cry. Ash held his wife, trying to calm her down and let her know she was safe.

"Shh, pumpkin. Everything's alright now. You're gonna be fine. Shh."

May latched on to her husband for dear life, and she knew she could only feel safe in those big, warm arms of his.

* * *

"C'mon, Ash, hurry up!"

May, feeling much better than she did this morning after a quick shower and a brief nap, egged her husband to keep up with her. After hearing Misty describe Seafoam Cave, she was excited to finally be in it, and wanted to see everything it had to offer. Ash, however, was visibly less ecstatic than his wife.

"Hold your Horseas, pumpkin, I'm coming!"

When the honeymoon was being planned, Ash was oblivious that his wife planned to go here, and neglected to pack any warm clothing with him. Luckily, May knew better, and brought some for him. She had on a blue coat lined with faux-fur, a pair of warm slacks to match, and thick cotton mittens colored pink. She gave Ash a brown parka, padded black sweatpants, and a pair of green-and-black-striped winter gloves. The cave, in contrast to the island outside, was a contained winter wonderland, with the water almost always frozen, and ice cold without exception.

The tour guide spoke to the group of 20 people, "Alright folks, welcome to Seafoam Cave. Now before we get started, we must ask you not to touch any of the rock formation, and no flash photography, since it will disturb the natural wildlife. With that out the way, put on you hardhats so we can get started on our tour."

He turned around, and the others obeyed him and followed suite. May held Ash's hand, so as not to get separated from the group and get lost. As she walked on, she gaped in awe of the rock formations that sprinkled the land. How they shimmered in contrast to her lamps attached to the hardhats. Ash paid the no mind, instead focusing on not getting separated from the group, question why the hardhats had lamps on them if the guide just said flashes disturbed the inhabiting pokemon, and making sure his wife was having a good time. The guide babbled on about random pieces of trivia having to do with the history of the cave, or a certain rock formation, but the married couple hardly paid attention, only picking up bits and pieces.

Ash, in his boredom, let his mind slip off and started wondering how Pikachu was doing without him. Ash was relieved that Pikachu didn't take what he said in his wedding vow personally. Whether it meant that the fat yellow mouse understood that he was still his friend regardless, or didn't believe him, Ash paid no mind. Ash hoped he was safe and happy spending time with Gary while he was having fun with the object of his affection. He gave Gary a call while May was sleeping a few hours ago, but the line was busy. He knew his relationship with Dawn was kinda rocky right now, and was initially apprehensive of letting his overweight shoulder angel stay with them.

Suddenly he noticed how quiet it became. He looked around, and couldn't see anyone else but his wife. His heart beat slightly faster as he realized he had been separated from the group. May noticed that he stopped walking and snapped out of the trance brought on by the scenery.

"Ashy, what's wro..." She looked around to see the same thing Ash saw: nothing.

She screamed, "Ash, where's everyone else?!"

"I-I don't know, pumpkin!"

"You were supposed to make sure we didn't get lost!"

"Sorry, babe. I started to worry about Pikachu, and I guess I wasn't paying attention."

May shot him a dirty look, "Well, what the fuck are we supposed to do now!?"

Ash shrank at his wife's mixture of fear and anger, "Don't worry, babe. I've been through here before, and this area looks familiar. I think I can find our way out of here. Promise."

May punched his shoulder, "Well you better, cause if you don't I'll feed you to the Zubats personally!"

Ash winced at his wife's voice, afraid that she wasn't kidding. They started walking, with Ash making turns occasionally at intersections. After a while, May lost confidence in her husband's sense of direction.

"Goddammit, Ash! Why don't you just admit it! Admit you have no idea where the fuck your going, that we're lost, and we're gonna die alone in this dark, damp, freezing, cave, that we're...we're..."

She fell to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably. After almost dieing this morning because of Team Rocket, this was too much to handle for her. Ash knelt down next to her and embraced her.

"May, don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. I swear this looks familiar to me. We'll find our way out of here, and go on to live long, happy lives together as Pokemon Master and Top Coordinator, so please stop crying, pumpkin."

After a few moments, her sobbing slowed, and Ash helped her to her feet. They started to move again, when they heard a loud cry behind them.

"Bhrrrrrrr!"

They jumped, understandably not expecting anything so loud to answer them. After a moment, it registered with Ash where he heard that cry before. He turned his head.

"Hah, Articuno!"

Articuno gave a loud "Bhrr" sound in answering, which Ash took ment somethign akin to "The one and only", which was technically not correct. Regardless, they were happy to see the god-like icy bird.

"Articuno, I wanna introduce you to my wife, May. We're on our honeymoon."

Articuno became confused. He didn't have a great understanding of human customs, but didn't they usually wait until they were older, much older than Ash, to spend the rest of their lives with one single person? When Ash started talking again, Articuno snapped out of confusion.

"Articuno, we got separated from the tourist group, and now we can't find our way back..."

"I thought you said you knew where we were going!"

Ash winced in embarrassment, "Whatever. Can you help us get out of here?"

"Bhrrr" was the blue creature's answer, as it bent down to let the couple on its back. When they were safely on, Articuno gave a mighty leap, and flapped its powerful wings in defiance of gravity. Luckily, the cave was wide enough for the majestic blue bird to move freely enough, and it knew the lay of the land well enough to find the exit.

May cuddled into her beloved's arms, praising God that she had someone like Ash to make that could make her feel so safe.

* * *

It was 10:30 by the time they got back to the suite. May was happy that such a long day was finally over.

After calling the front desk about the television situation, she was surprised to find out that the TV wasn't broken or missing; it was there the whole time. It was a plasma TV that hung from the ceiling, and you used a remote to make it descend from the ceiling. Ash found a movie catalog in the drawer of his endtable, and asked his wife if she wanted to watch a movie. May thought about it, and figured after such a long day, it would be nice to unwind with a nice romance movie. She chose an oldie but goodie; Say Anything.

When it got to the scene where Lloyd holds up a radio playing 'In Your Eyes', she turned to look at her husband's thoughtful brown eyes, and kissed him with more passion than even her wedding day. As she sat in bed, enjoying her man's embrace and feeling so warm, something clicked in her head.

She broke the kiss and whispered into his ear, "Ashy, I'm ready now."

Ash's eyes widened, "Really? But yesterday.."

May shook her head, "I don't care about yesterday. After you saved my life this morning, and tried to keep me calm during our misadventure in the cave this afternoon, I realize how much I really mean to you. Ash Ketchum, I don't want to be with any man except for you, and I want to prove it. So please, make me into a woman."

She reached for the remote, retracted the TV back up, and sat on top of her love. Already, she felt his manhood start to enlarge under him. She leaned over and locked lips with him, as he moved his arms around her back to unclip her bra. Eventually, he gave way to his frustration and released his tongue from her mouth. She giggled, and reached back to undo it herself. This time, she didn't bother to hide her still-developing, 14-year-old body from the man she loved.

Ash stood in disbelief, intimidated that something so lovely could possibly want to be with him. The shock passed, and he began to feel his wife's bosom, taking the left one in his mouth, and tenderly massaging the other one. May let out small little gasp, tiny shocks going down her spine. After a while, she felt she should return the favor.

May backed away from Ash's mouth, catching him off guard. May adjusted her her position farther away from Ash, and bent over to pull out his member from the slip in his boxers. May took a second to examine the object in hand, and finally wrapped her lips around the tip. She took a moment to appreciate the tips mushroom-like shape, pressing her tongue against the indent at the bottom of it before rubbing it against the top in an attempt to count the wrinkles. There were 8. After she felt it grow against her lips, she finally shoved as much of the 7 inches as she could down her throat. She created an up-and-down motion with her mouth, savoring the salty taste of his shaft, examining the differences between the thick top and the significantly thinner bottom. She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out to see if she could reach his balls. She couldn't.

During all of this, Ash was completely silent, but if May bothered to look up, she would note a look on her lover's face that showcase just how much he was enjoying her actions; eyes shut, hands clenching, breath rapid. After a minute, May felt Ash become incredibly warm inside her mouth, and knew what this meant.

"May, I'm about to..." Ash trailed off.

May kept her mouth on him until he climaxed. After he finished, May removed her lips, threw her head back, and swallowed. It tasted fantastic to her. So sticky and warm, like maple syrup.

Ash lurched forward and begin kissing her again, pushing her on her back, with her arms splayed out. Then, he drew back.

"Thank you so much for that, May, but it's your turn now."

Ash bent downward to pull off her panties, revealing her dainty separation. Ash stared in amazement for a second, but soon went down to business. He leaned his head down, and inserted his tongue into her precious lips.

Ash, intimidated by the complexity of the vagina, did very little exploring, only focusing only making sure his wife enjoyed herself. From the passionate gasping she was making, he guessed he was doing a good job of that. He was surprised by how good she could feel, seeing as he was only closing his eyes and moving his tongue around randomly. He figured he would have plenty of time to explore all the different intricacies in the future, and so purely devoted his attention to his lover.

And enjoy she did. She shut her eyes tight, feeling those little electric shocks down her spine again, arching her back out of reflex. She could tell Ash had no idea what he was doing, but sometimes he did good by getting by on dumb luck. Suddenly, she felt her lower body become very warm, similar to Ash's. She tried to warn him, but it came too late, and she convulsed in immense pleasure. Ash gladly lapped up what came out of her.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't warn you, Ash."

Ash lied down on top of her, and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about it, pumpkin. Let's just enjoy each other."

May smiled, and spread her legs open.

"Take me, Ashy."

Ash nodded, and threw his boxers to the ground, revealing all 7 inches. He gently grabbed her hips, and inserted his manhood inside of her until he reached a wall.

May spoke up, "Break it, honey."

Ash tilted his head in confusion, but obliged anyway, applying pressure against it until he felt it pop. A small amount of blood started to pour out of her, coating his dick. His saw his wife wince in pain, and grew concerned.

"Are you okay, pumpkin?"

May nodded, "Yeah, it's supposed to hurt the first time, but, after a while it starts to feel really good. Just try to go slow."

Ash slid in and out of her, trying to obey her request as best he could. For several minutes they kept this up, with May's facial emotion slowly turning from one of discomfort to one of enjoyment. Ash, however, became unsure of himself, that awkward sense of directionlessness that goes hand in hand with your first time. After a while, May got really into it, and started to pant uncontrollably. She opened her eyes, and noticed her lover's confusion.

She spoke in between pants, "It''s okay, Ashy. Your doing...great. In fact...I think...I'm about...to...to..." She gasped sharply.

Ash caught on, "Okay pumpkin, I'll do it with you."

They both screamed and spasmed very sharply. Their organs felt like they were on fire, and it was truly heavenly. Then, it ended all too quickly, and Ash collapsed on his wife in a fit of fatigue.

May whispered in his ear, "That was amazing, Ashy."

Ash gently stroked her hair, "Yeah, I agree. I'm glad I could share that with you."

"Me too, honey."

They sat back up, and returned to top of the bed, but now they held each other, cuddling into each others' respective chest.

May knew, from that night on, that this vacation was going to be the best time of her life, and that it was going to be a good life all around.

* * *

**So, how did you all enjoy my first written out sex scene?**

**Question? Comments? I enjoy your feedback much more than I let on.  
**


End file.
